Medusa
In the beginning, Medusa (メデューサ Medyuusa) co-ruled Angel Land with Palutena. Whereas Palutena fostered the growth of humanity, Medusa hated their kind, and took to drying up crops and petrifying people. Palutena, in a fit of anger, changed Medusa's form to a cyclopic, snake-haired monster and banished her to the Underworld. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Medusa vowed one day to overthrow Palutena and retake her position in the Palace in the Sky. Appearances Kid Icarus Over time, Medusa gained the allegiance of Underworld monsters and, once her forces were strong enough, led an attack against the very gates of the Palace. The ensuing war did not go well for Palutena; the Three Sacred Treasures were lost, Centurions were turned to stone, and Palutena herself was captured and imprisoned in the Palace in the Sky, unable to help as her beloved Angel Land swarmed with the forces of evil. As a last resort, she called out to Pit, the former leader of her personal bodyguards, now kept prisoner in the lowest dungeons of the Underworld. Responding to the call, and armed with a Bow manifested by the goddess' waning strength, Pit set out to destroy the invaders and defeat Medusa. When Pit encounters Medusa in the Palace of the Sky, she takes the form of her true self. After defeating her true form, she changes back to normal for as the final boss but one shot defeats her and she has no attacks. Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 1 0 0 100 ---- Kid Icarus: Uprising Though unaware of this, Medusa was resurrected by Hades when he added 'a pinch of her memories to a ton of souls' thus creating her new body. Regardless, Medusa reassembles the Underworld Army to attack the world and get her revenge on Pit and Palutena for her defeat twenty-four years prior. After her forces are defeated, and Pit storming her domain, Medusa battles the angel and is killed by him again after being forced to assume her true form. In the final fight Medusa (who had again been revived by Hades) appears to help Pit by attacking Hades, stating that she 'will not be a puppet anymore' but is then destroyed by Hades. Kid Icarus Anime Medusa is the main character of a single-episode anime show, which reveals her past up to the present day from the time she was a Skyworld Goddess. Other Appearances Captain N: The Game Master Medusa made an appearance in the episode Mega Trouble for Megaland where she was guarding the Three Sacred Treasures on Mount Icarus. Her design is a mix between her human and monster forms, and she has a beautiful voice to trick her victims into a false sense of safety. This ability worked on the easily fooled Simon Belmont, although Medusa was ultimately defeated by accidentally looking into the Mirror Shield and turning herself into stone. Gallery Human_Medusa.gif|Original sprite. KID ICARUS Uprising -HD- for Nintendo 3DS 041.jpg|Medusa's early design in Uprising. Pit defeats Medusa.png|Medusa's finalized appearance in Uprising. Trivia *Medusa is based on the Gorgon from Greek mythology, who was originally of Athena (the inspiration for Palutena in the Kid Icarus series) before the goddess changed her into a monster. Though not a deity in Greek mythology, Medusa's role as Goddess of Darkness could have been inspired other dark and provoking Greek goddesses such as, Eris, Hecate, and Nyx. *Medusa's newest design was likely inspired by the prominent goth subculture, having ghostly white skin, dark eye shadow, and a tattoo around her left eye. One of the serpents that makes up her hair is even colored bright red to resemble a chunking highlight, which is popular in gothic fashion. *In Uprising, Medusa appears to be left-handed. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Uprising enemies Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Gods Category:Final Bosses